


Stay With Me

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Based on a Sam Smith Song, M/M, Mention Of Dub-Con, One-Sided Relationship, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Bucky wanted him to stay, but watched as he left him behind.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> June 11: Stucky
> 
> Has some minor language, and some dub-con as in the past Steve and Bucky had sex when they were both drunk.

Bucky stared blankly at Steve. He couldn’t believe his ears. Steve was  _ leaving _ him. For  _ Peggy. _ Bucky understood, he did. He just wished it wasn’t true. He knew Steve missed Peggy, and that he wanted to have a normal life with the love of his life. Bucky just always thought Steve would be there for him, ‘til the end of the line.

 

_ Guess it's true _

_ I'm not good at a one night stand _

 

     Bucky thought back to when they slept together one time. It was before the war, but after the depression. Bucky was between jobs, and he and Stevie had been drunk off their asses. Bucky and Steve had sex that night. Hot, sloppy sex. And Bucky had never wanted it to end. 

 

_ But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man _

_ These nights never seem to go to plan _

 

     The next morning, Steve had a fever and Bucky was too busy taking care of him for either of them to remember the previous night. It had never been brought up, even though Bucky wanted it to happen again.

 

_ I don't want you to leave _

_ Will you hold my hand _

 

     “Okay, Stevie.”

     Steve smiled at Bucky, and even though Steve’s smile lit up the world, Bucky’s world was falling apart. 

 

_ Oh, won't you stay with me? _

_ 'Cause you're all I need _

_ This ain't love, it's clear to see _

_ But darling, stay with me _

 

     Bucky watched Steve pick up Mjölnir and smile at Bucky, knowing he’d be back soon, just not in the way Banner or Wilson thought. Bucky wanted him to stay, but watched as he left him behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Sam Smith's "Stay With Me"
> 
> This is how I view Bucky viewed Steve going back in time to be with Peggy. Sorry for all this angst this month. This isn't as fluffy as I thought this series would be. Guess I'm just in one of those moods.
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
